Arystar Krory III
Arystar Krory III is a supporting protagonist in the manga/anime series D.Gray-man. He is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. A baron by birth, he spent a large portion of his life hidden in his grandfather's castle, and was believed by the members of a nearby village to be a "vampire." He was also the lover of an Akuma named Eliade. After discovering what she was, Arystar was forced to kill Eliade in order to free her soul. Initially after her death, he wished to have his life ended, as he believed he didn't deserve to live after murdering the only person who ever cared for him, but was convinced by Allen Walker to become an Exorcist, who believed Eliade's death would have been for nothing if he died. He is voiced by Mitsuo Iwata in the Japanese version of the anime and Eric Vale in the English version, the former of whom also voices Shotaro Kaneda. In the English version of D.Gray-man: Hallow, he is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama. Appearance Krory is a tall lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy pug nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face and spirally sideburns .When his Innocence is activated his white hair stands on end and his facial features take on a more feral look, his eyes change to reflect this, with the sclera and pupils turning black and his irises turning to a dull yellow. In addition his Teeth grow longer and become pointed. Recently the hair in the nape of his neck is growing out to make him more like a baron. He ties them with a ribbon. He weared the former exorcist uniform modified into a cloak. He now has the current black and red exorcist uniform. The coat is also modified into a cloak but this one is shorter and only goes up to the boots unlike the former one that spread on the floor. Krory appears to have recently adopted earrings. Personality Krory led a very sheltered life before becoming an exorcist, causing him to act extremely naive (often comically so) when dealing with normal situations. He is a very poor judge of character and gets deceived very easily. In the anime, he gets into conflict over this, believing that he's just a burden to his friends due to his inability to see the bad in anybody. Krory is also rather sensitive, which leads him to be overemotional at times, often resulting in him crying over something small. In almost complete contrast to this is his personality when his Innocence is activated. Once Krory drinks Akuma blood, he becomes a violent, bloodthirsty berserker with incredible strength and feral rage in combat. He seems to be a lot more confident in this form, and shows no signs of his usual insecurities. He is vicious, however he still remains loyal and is still able to tell the difference between friend and foe. As a result, he will not hurt someone he knows to be an ally. Eventually, these two personalities merge together; however, they are still separate, allowing Krory some degree of control. Krory has a soft spot for kids. He considers that as an adult he has a responsibility to protect them. He doesn't tolerate to be put aside by them. He also has qualms about fighting them but is ready to do so to protect his friends. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Exorcists Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Dissociative Category:Berserkers Category:Suicidal Category:Vampires Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter